


Anime Archtypes

by thirdpinwheel



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Help, How Do I Tag, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdpinwheel/pseuds/thirdpinwheel
Summary: Self-explanatory, really.
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduction

Hi! Here I'll be writing about most -dere types and how they are used.  
To anyone who finds this, I hope you like it.


	2. Dere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meaning of -dere.

Well get into more things later, but first here's a basic definition of the word "dere" 

Dere is a Japanese word meaning "lovey dovey" and used to describe a person personality type, usually in cases of love and romance. There are many different categories, some more well known than others. Dere and it's archtypes are most commonly used in media, such as manga, anime, and comics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be about the (probably) most well known dere types. Sorry I didn't write too much!


	3. Basic/Popular -dere types

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> e

There are a lot of -dere types, but for now here are the four basics.

Yandere

A Yandere is someone who is initially very soft, gentle or innocent to someone until their devotion to that someone starts to become destructive or violent in nature. The term is derived from the words yanderu (病んでる), meaning mentally or emotionally ill, and deredere (でれでれ), meaning lovey-dovey. 

Tsundere

A Tsundere is someone who comes off at first to be cold or hostile, but will gradually show off a warmer side as they get closer to someone. The word is derived from the words tsun tsun (ツンツン), meaning to turn away in disgust, and deredere (でれでれ), meaning lovey-dovey.

Kuudere

A Kuudere is someone who is initially cold, blunt, and cynical on the outside, but is actually caring and warm on the inside. The word is derived from the words kurru (クール), meaning cool, and deredere (でれでれ), meaning lovey-dovey. 

Dandere

A Dandere is someone who is often quiet and keeps to themselves. However, when they're alone with the person they are attracted to, they become more loving. The word is derived from the words danmari (だんまり), which means silent, and deredere (でれでれ), meaning lovey-dovey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e


End file.
